


Don't Say Goodbye

by wholivesin221c



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, His Last Vow, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholivesin221c/pseuds/wholivesin221c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from His Last Vow. I don't think Mycroft took them strait to the airstrip their must have been at lest some time. and this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye

Sherlock was a ghost walking into the lab. He usually entered with such gusto it made his pathologist jump. But in this moment it felt important to be as silent as possible; he did not want to disturb this rare peace. This was the moment he dreaded more than any other. He would say good-bye to John at the airplane strip that would be hard, but this was much harder. Molly would see though him in ways that John never could. All his clever lies to himself and others would be exposed. She would cry, maybe try to argue with him. He knew as soon as he saw her tears something inside him would break. He could feel the edges of the crack now. 

Sherlock steeled himself, Schooled his expression into the mask he knew so well, and said her name. 

“Molly”

She turned around. Her beautiful, expressive brown eyes first registered shock then they hardened with an anger that had haunted his mind palace. since she slapped him in this very lab months ago he had seen her anger and disappointment shadowing every thought. However, in this moment her lips still smiled. and every moment was so precious now he didn't want to miss a one. So when she spoke he heard the words reverberate to his very bones. “Sherlock, you startled me. What are you doing here?”

Sherlock didn’t say a word. It was too hard to say goodbye to this woman. The only woman that really mattered. Why hadn’t he kissed her before he had jumped off that roof and had to disappear? He had heard from Lestrade that Anderson had come up with a crazy theory about a bungee cord, a broken window, and a passionate kiss. A goodbye kiss sounded very tempting now.

Molly’s mouth quite smiling her eyes changed from anger to concern and then to something quite unreadable. Her voice shattered Sherlock’s mental retreat. “Oh no, Sherlock Holmes, You cannot pull that with me. Don’t you dare put up your walls.” Sherlock could see her lip wanting to tremble. He saw that she had to blink her eyes rapidly, maybe to dispel a threat of tears. “I’ve seen you venerable. I saw you when you thought death was inevitable. I've seen you broken. But I saved you. I saved you because.” her voice broke. One silent tear made its escaped “because I loved you. I still love you and I will keep on saving you. I don’t care where they send you we will find each other and I will keep on saving you until my last breath. Do you understand that Sherlock?”

He said the only word that could save him. 

“Molly” 

It had been the name at the forefront of his mind when he had been shot. She was the only person he trusted to save his life. He took two steps forward closing the distance between them his hand reached toward her face stopping just before contact with her skin.

“Yes, Molly. I believe you.” She placed her trembling hand on top of his and pressed it to her cheek.

“Promise me Sherlock that if I kiss you now it will not be goodbye. This is not the end for us.” 

He sealed that promise with a kiss. A promise to the only woman who could leave him tongue tied. Molly, the only person who filled him with a desire to be more than he was, more than just a great man. With Molly, for Molly, he wanted to be a good man.


End file.
